24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 1: 12:00am-1:00am
Summary CTU agent Jack Bauer's daughter, Kim sneaks out of the house to go out with friends. As Bauer and his wife, Teri try to figure out how to find Kim, Jack is called in for a meeting at CTU Los Angeles in response to a threat on Senator David Palmer's life. Bauer discovers that there may be a mole inside CTU. David Palmer gets a disturbing phone call. Episode Guide The following takes place between midnight and 1:00AM on the day of the California Presidential Primary. Events Occur In Real Time. 12:00:30AM Kuala Lumpur, local time: 4:00:30PM. Through a busy Kuala Lumpan street, Victor Rovner walks into a building, making sure he isn't being followed. He opens a laptop computer and connects to the CTU database, transmitting a file. Suddenly, there's banging on the door and people shouting. In Los Angeles, CTU Administrative Director Richard Walsh is contacted and told of Rovner's discovery that an attempt will be made on Senator David Palmer's life. On the balcony of David Palmer's Campaign Headquarters, Palmer is discussing a speech he must make, when his wife, Sherry, emerges with drinks. Sherry tells her husband that she is going to write some thank-you notes. At the Bauer residence, Jack and Kim are playing chess together. Kim starts badmouthing her mom, Teri, and Jack gets annoyed and sends her to bed. Jack and Teri discuss their daughter and their relationship before deciding to talk to Kim about her attitude. Upon entering her room, they discover that Kim has snuck out. The phone rings and Nina Myers tells Jack that Richard Walsh wants all CTU agents to come in for a meeting. While walking out to his car, Jack calls Vincent O'Brien, one of Kim's ex-boyfriends, and asks him if he knows where Kim is. Vincent says that he doesn't know. Kim and her friend, Janet York, are in a car on their way to Paladio Furniture. They talk about their plans to meet two boys this evening. Meanwhile at CTU, Nina Myers, a programmer named Jamey Farrell, and the Deputy Director, Tony Almeida, arrive. Jamey expresses her displeasure at being called in, and Tony says that Jack is on his way. Jack arrives at CTU Los Angeles and calls his wife, telling her to think of how they acted as kids. Teri reminds Jack that it was a different world back then. Teri suggests that they take her to a therapist, like their friends, Steve and Denise, did with their daughter, Nicki. Jack greets the security guard, Paul, and tells Teri he will call her back. 12:10:21 Jack asks Nina who is at CTU. She explains that everyone is there and that they are waiting for Walsh. She also says that she has activated a satellite uplink in case he needs one. Jack has a feeling that they have been called in because of David Palmer and asks Tony to check the background of everyone in the Senator's staff. Kim and Janet arrive at Paladio Furniture, where they meet Dan Mounts and Rick Allen. Janet and Dan go inside, and Kim introduces herself to Rick before entering the store. At CTU, Jack calls his friend, Frank Castolano, at the local police station and asks him to keep an eye out for Kim. Richard Walsh arrives. Everyone goes into the Conference Room, where Walsh announces that they believe an attempt will be made on Senator Palmer's life by the end of the day. He also says that the shooter will be well-funded, from overseas, and probably hired by a domestic hate group. Walsh and Jack stay behind when everyone else leaves the room and Walsh reveals that someone inside CTU may be involved in the attempt on Palmer's life. He wants Jack to try to find out who, claiming that Jack is the only person he can trust. 12:23:00AM Back at Senator Palmer's hotel, one of his staffers, Patty Brooks, gets a call from Martin Belkin, a photographer flying in to photograph him later in the day. Belkin, a passenger on Flight 221, tells Senator Palmer that he will be landing in one hour and confirms their plans for breakfast. When he mentions Senator, it attracts the attention of the women sitting next to him, Mandy. Mandy starts asking about Belkin's work and his plans for that day. At CTU Los Angeles, Jack tells Nina that the District Director, George Mason, will be coming over to brief him. Nina is concerned about Mason only briefing Jack and accuses Jack of trying to shut her out. Teri calls Jack and tells him that she found three joints in their daughter's desk and expresses concern. Jack suggests that she could get into Kim's email and check her messages but Teri reminds him that they gave her a password to show that they trusted her. At the furniture store, Kim and Rick are talking about college and the beach. Kim says that her father is dead and talks of how great he was. Mason arrives at CTU and meets with Jack. Mason briefs Jack, telling him that the shooter is East European, probably German, and that he is either already in Los Angeles, or on his way. He also gives Jack a device that will get him into secure data but refuses to give a source, claiming that he is not authorized to give it. Mason tells him that Palmer is no friend of CTU and will "gut" the agency if he is elected. He also tells him to stay out of what doesn't concern him. Jack suspects Mason is holding information back, and he asks him to call his superior and ask for clearance to the information. Once out of his office, Jack listens in on Mason's call and discovers that he is not actually calling anyone. He then picks up a tranquilizer gun and takes it back up to his office. Once inside, he shoots Mason in the leg, and Mason collapses on the couch. Jack explains to Nina that he believes Mason stole $200,000 from a criminal during an investigation. 12:38:44AM At the Bauer residence, Teri gets a call from Alan York, who explains that his daughter, Janet, is also gone. He believes that she left to meet Kim. They trade telephone numbers in case they hear anything. At CTU, Nina says she found the bank account number of the criminal that Jack believes Mason stole from. She cannot access the account, however, because it's encrypted. Jack tells her to ask Tony Almeida|Tony to do it. Tony questions Nina about whether or not she is still sleeping with Jack and asks her what she sees in Jack. Nina tells him to get back to work. Jack asks Jamey Farrell if she could get computer passwords if he gave her a phone number. She says that she could if he had a warrant but says she'll do it if it'd important. After a few seconds, she finds the password to Kim's computer and gives it to Jack, who phones Teri and tells her that the password is "LIFESUCKS". At Paladio Furniture, Kim and Rick talk and kiss before trying to find their friends. They discover Dan and Janet together in a bed upstairs. On the plane, Martin Belkin and Mandy discuss his past clients, including the late Princess Diana. He shows her one of his photographs and they continue talking. Meanwhile, at his hotel, Senator Palmer takes a break from writing his speech, joking that everyone got tired of him shouting at them. Patty Brooks comes in and tells the Senator that Maureen Kingsley is on the phone for him. Palmer takes the call and soon becomes aggressive with Kingsley before telling her that the conversation is over. When his wife asks him why he's upset, he tells her that the call wasn't important and goes outside. 12:49:17AM In his office, Jack calls Walsh, but gets no answer. Nina comes into the room and tells him that she thought he wanted to get his life back together and that what he was doing wasn't helping. Jack responds and says that you can't compromise in his job. Teri calls Alan and tells him that she discovered where their daughters were based on one of Kims' emails. Alan asks if he can come along and Teri agrees. At the furniture store, Rick, Dan, Kim, and Janet discuss where to go next. Dan mentions a party, but Kim notices that her mother has called several times and explains that she has to return home. Rick persuades her to leave with them, promising to drop her off on the way. On the plane, Martin Belkin and Mandy are in the lavatory, having sex. After they finish, Mandy suggests that they get together while in Los Angeles, but Belkin says he will probably be busy. At CTU Los Angeles, Tony is able to get into the bank account he was hacking and sends the information to Jack, who finds that George Mason did mysteriously acquire $200,000. Jack wakes Mason up and confronts him, telling him that he wants the source on the information he wants or he will send the bank details to the Regional Director, Ryan Chapelle. Mason gives him the information before leaving. On the plane, Mandy leaves her seat and goes to the rear of the plane where she kills one of the flight attendants before checking an ID of Mandy she stole from him. Mandy lines the back exit with explosives before putting on a protective jumpsuit and parachute. She retrieves an explosive device hidden in a fire extinguisher and sets the timer on it for thirty seconds before blowing open the back door and ejecting herself from the plane. Several seconds later, the explosive goes off, destroying the plane. Jack calls Teri, who fills him in on everything she has discovered and tells him that she is going to find Kim. The call ends because of a bad signal. Jack asks Nina to cover for him while he goes out. As Jack is leaving, Tony tells him about the plane explosion which forces him to stay at CTU. In Dan's van, Kim tells them to turn but they ignore her and tell her to relax. They pass the car which Teri and Alan York are in, but neither group is aware of this. Over the desert, Mandy's parachute opens. 12:59:57... 12:59:58... 12:59:59... '''01:00:00' Memorable Quotes * '''Jack Bauer': The following takes place between Midnight and 1:00am on the day of the California Presidential Primary. Events Occur in Real Time. * Jamey Farrell: How long is this going to take? * Nina Myers: Why? Are we interrupting your social life? * Jamey Farrell: At least I have one. * Jack Bauer: I was thinking, we should try and remember what it was like when we were kids, y'know? * Teri Bauer:Its a different... world now, Jack. * Jack Bauer: Nina, you can look the other way once and it's no big deal. Except it makes it easier for you to compromise the next time and pretty soon, that's all you're doing is compromising because that's how you think things are done. You know the guys I blew the whistle on? You think they were the bad guys? 'Cause they weren't. They weren't bad guys. They were just like you and me. Except they compromised once. * Terri Bauer: I found three joints in her desk. * Jack Bauer: Terrific. * Jack Bauer: I got her password. * Teri Bauer: What is it? * Jack Bauer: LIFESUCKS, one word. * Teri Bauer: Perfect. * Tony Almeida: I don't know, Jack. If we start screening Palmer, they might think we're investigating him because he's black. * Jack Bauer: That's because we are investigating him because he's black. That makes him the most likely target. * Nina Myers: You're lying. * Jack Bauer: Yes, but you're still going to have to trust me. * Nina Myers: One of these days, you're going to ask for too much, Jack. * Jack Bauer: Yeah, I'm afraid today might be that day. * George Mason: Yeah, Jack, I'm talking to my boss. Right, you stupid chump. Dramatis Personae Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Leslie Hope as Teri Bauer * Sarah Clarke as Nina Myers * Elisha Cuthbert as Kimberly Bauer * and Dennis Haysbert as David Palmer Guest Starring * Mia Kirshner as Mandy * Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida * Penny Johnson Jerald as Sherry Palmer * Michael O'Neill as Richard Walsh * Xander Berkeley as George Mason * Rudolf Martin as Martin Belkin * Richard Burgi as Alan York * Daniel Bess as Rick Allen * Matthew Carey as Dan Mounts * Jacqui Maxwell as Janet York * Tanya Wright as Patty Brooks * Karina Arroyave as Jamey Farrell Co-Starring * Devika Parikh as Maureen Kingsley * Gary Murphy as Vincent O'Brien * Jeff Ricketts as Victor Rovner * Karen Kim as flight attendant * Petra Wright as flight attendant Background Information and Notes * The Bauer's telephone number is 310-555-3067. * This episode uses a different sound for the clock than in other episodes. * Sarah Clarke was cast in the role of Nina Myers on the morning that this episode began shooting. The costume department didn't have time to fit her, so she wore her own clothing throughout the entire first season. * Presumably, this day takes place on a Tuesday, since the California primary is usually held on that day. * Mandy comes from the back of the plane to get her carry on suitcase and retreats. She is next shown changing clothes with the passengers visible through the curtain and she is in front of them. (Note: This is by no means an error, since she is in the middle of the plane. Between the first class and coach. She doesn't magically teleport to the front of the plane.) Day 101 101 Category:Featured Article